Mr and Mrs Rogers
by JJJPK
Summary: Natasha hates Steve. But when they're sent on a mission pretending to be husband and wife, something changes...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this one's going to be a few chapters. I'm sorry it's SO short, but I'm pretty busy with the end of the semester. This one is pretty far from cannon, so if you're a huge cannon fan you may be a little disappointed. It's basically set in Marvel universe, but other than that, it's generic. Let me know what you think! Na Razie!

Natasha bit her nails. It was a bad habit, she knew, but right now she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking of how much she didn't want to do this mission.

"Listen Fury," she tried to coax her boss into letting her out of this, "I'm sure he'll be just fine on his own."

"Agent Romanov, this briefing is closed." Fury stated coolly, sticking to his guns all the way. _Crap_ , she thought. _This absolutely SUCKS._ There was nothing particularly difficult or objectionable about the mission itself, it was just that Natasha absolutely HATED Steve Rogers...i.e. Captain America, everybody's darling. She hated him because she felt like he thought she couldn't take care of herself. She hated him for being innocent and old fashioned. She was sure he played it up for publicity because everyone thought it was SO adorable. She wanted to choke herself just thinking about him right now. This was the first mission she was being forced to do with him alone. She could tolerate him in a group...he was diluted a bit more then. As long as she had Barton to make snarky remarks with she was alright. But just her and America's hero? Oh no. The black widow was far from pleased. And to make matters worse? For this mission they had to pretend to be a married couple.

"You're plane leaves in twenty minutes agent Romanov, I suggest you start packing." Stated Fury, snapping her out of her angry haze. She glowered at him blackly, and huffed out of the room. She took the elevator to her floor of Stark tower and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Next she twisted her straight shoulder length hair into a messy bun and laced up her favorite Nike sneakers. She threw what she'd need into a suitcase and flicked off the light of her room. She texted Fury,

"Are we flying civilian or private?"

"Civilian." Not the answer she had wanted. She hailed a Taxi and soon arrived at the airport, where she impatiently waited for Steve. She was getting annoyed when he finally showed up in that ridiculous brown leather jacket he wore everywhere, holding small suitcase. He was flushed and his hair was wet, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. She stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're late."

"Yeah I know, sorry."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at him. They made it through security in record time and boarded the plane. Natasha wondered why Fury had to have them sit next to each other.

"Do you want some gum?" He offered, politely.

"No thanks." She icily declined. It was an ugly gray evening, she hoped their flight wasn't going to be delayed. Her phone buzzed. She quickly read it before she was forced to turn it off. It was from Clint.

"Good luck Mrs. Rogers "

" *ss hole." She shot back. Suddenly she saw Steve glance in the direction of her phone.

"Where you reading my texts?" She shot an astounded eyebrow in the air and gave him a look that would have melted an iron wall.

"No, honestly, I wasn't I swear I was just checking the time...I forgot my watch..." He finished lamely.

"No you didn't." She motioned to his wrist.

"Yeah, you're right." He swallowed hard. "I didn't. Okay, I'm sorry I glanced at your text message. I didn't even see what it said."

"Likely story. And nobody calls them 'text messages' any more, they're texts. Stay out of what you don't understand, old man." She turned off her phone, put on her sleeping mask, curled up against the window so her back was to that hateful person.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! I know I'm spoiling you all by posting this so quickly (don't get too used to it!) But I had it so I thought, "Why the heck not?" Forgive me if the reasons for Nat's hatred are kind of sketchy, I'm trying to make it as convincing as possible! Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Reviews make me post faster :)

Sometimes Steve just didn't get Natasha. Okay, correction. Steve _never_ got Natasha. Why the heck was she so ornery? Sure she had scars and mental problems but so did the rest of the rest of the Avengers. And he had sensed a growing hostility from her for the past few months. And he'd even give her some leeway, looking at somebody's texts was stupid, he shouldn't have done it. But it really wasn't any reason to rip a guy's head off was it? And he honestly hadn't seen what it said. He felt her stir next to him. He braced himself for more sarcasm and quickly feigned sleep.

"You better brush up on your acting skills before we start this mission Rogers." Yup. Sleep didn't even seem to improve the situation. He reluctantly let his eyes open.

"Right. 'Cause that performance wouldn't even fool a kid?"

"No, kids are usually the hardest to fool. Gosh you don't know much about spying do you?"

"No, I'll have to learn from the master. You know Natasha, we're not all perfect at everything." The anger he felt began lacing his voice.

"Certainly not. But are you even _capable_ of carrying off this mission?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "D*mn, sometimes I just don't understand Fury. Barton and I work so perfectly together, why would he change that? You're only good for slaughter house battles, not the fine point stuff."

"I guess you'll just have to work that out with Fury. But in the meantime, could you please explain why you hate me? Aside from the fact that I'm not Barton?"

"I don't hate you." She replied, icily. "If I don't trust you it's because you don't trust me."

"What the h*ll are you accusing me of?"

"You think I'm ruthless and heartless and I'll turn on everyone and stab them in the back at any minute. I just get this vibe from you."

"That is absolutely not true!" As much as he'd like to believe it, there certainly was truth in what she said. Steve didn't entirely trust her. She was so recalcitrant and backhanded and she hadn't always been on the right side.

"You need to work on your lying skills too."

"Okay fine! Maybe I don't trust you, who would!? You're so sneaky and secretive and underhanded and you and Barton always have your heads together and you don't like to take orders from any one. And you know what? It really screws up the team dynamic. It's like 'us against them' or something. You're such an individualist, you always think you can do it better." He was surprised when all he got in response were sarcastic peels of laughter. "What?" She suddenly returned to anger.

"Just shut the f*ck up already, I'm done with you." Their plane was preparing to land.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we may be experiencing some turbulence, please fasten your seat belts and remain calm." Was heard over the speakers.

"Crap." He heard her mutter under her breath. Their mission was in Toulouse and they were running into typical May thunderstorms. The plane took a massive bounce just a few minutes later and everyone was thrown forward. Out of instinct Steve's arm shot out and braced Natasha. She shot him a glower and he awkwardly let go of her shoulder.

"I was fine." Her green eyes smoldered at him. He could have sworn her eyes got greener when she was mad. He felt the blood rushing to his face and ears. There was an awkwardly long eye contact. Why was he thinking about her eye color? What had she just said?

"Sorry," He finally managed to mutter and looked away. Finally (after what seemed like hours of useless circling) their plane landed and their time for arguing was over. From now on they were Mr. and Mrs. Mills, a wealthy American couple on vacation. They grabbed their bags from the overhead storage and as the got of the plane Steve grabbed Natasha's hand. Had to make it look convincing. He would have rather touched a snake. Her cool, small hand actually held his back...d*mn she was a good actress. Half an hour ago she had wanted to kill him. Actually she still did. He got a taxi and they were taken to their hotel.


	3. AN

**I am deeply apologetic to all readers of this story. I just realized I'm on of those jerk writers with a perpetually "In Progress" story on their profile. Well, "In Progress" no longer. I am discontinuing this story. So, if anyone's interested in continuing then go for it. I will not have time to do so. If you enjoyed these two chapters then I'm very glad but sorry to say that's all you will get out of JJJPK on this one. I'm far too busy with many other endeavors to ever even consider completing this story. If you want to read other stuff (Steve and Nat fics or otherwise) just shoot me an email at** **and I will flap my arms around and squeal with joy for a straight thirty seconds before delightedly sending my writing to you and having a stupid grin on my face for the next sixty minutes at least. Happy summer (I just finished my last final of high school, imagine Brave Heart FREEEDOOOOOOOMMMMMM!) and have a nice day!**

 **JJJPK**


End file.
